nichefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants
Edible Plants Acorn Tree Location: * Grassland Gathering: * 2 food points per acorn, needs cracking ability to harvest Regrowth: * Creature can shake the tree for more acorns to appear * Can drop up to 6 per shake Apple Tree Location: * Jungle Gathering: * 2 food per fruit, needs cracking ability to harvest Regrowth: * Creatures can shake the tree for more fruits to appear * Can drop up to 6 per shake Star-fruit Bush Location: * Jungle Gathering: * 1 food per fruit Regrowth: * Normal weather: 2 berries per day * Rain: full regeneration (6 slots) Berry Bush (leaves) Location: *Swamp and grassland Gathering: *1 food point per berry Regrowth: *Normal weather: 2 berries per day *Rain: full regeneration of berries *If removed, the plant will regrow Other effects: *Attract rabbits Berry Bush (bare) Location: *Savannah Gathering: *1 food point per berry Regrowth: *Normal weather: 1 berry per day *Rain: full regeneration of berries *The plant itself does not regrow if removed Other effects: *Attract rabbits Cactus Location: *Savannah Gathering: *1 food point per berry, inflicts damage when gathering Regrowth: *Normal weather: 0-1 a day *Rain: full regeneration of berries on first day, increased regen after that *The plant itself does not regrow if removed Other effects: *Attract rabbits Smelly Fruit Location: * Jungle Gathering: * Requires collecting ablility 2 to harvest * 3 fruit per collect * Regrows with rain Effects: * Covers your creature in syrup for three turns, removing all scentless stats from creature * Packmates can lick the syrup off, returning status to normal * Easily findable by Smelling Ape Poisonous Bush Location: * Swamp Gathering: * 1 food point per berry Regrowth: * Normal weather: 2 berries per day * Doesn't regrow if removed * Full regeneration of berries after rain Effects: * Poisons Nichlings for three turns, when picked Utility Plants Healing Plant Location: * Grassland, Jungle Gathering: * Will heal wounds for ___ damage when gathered Regrowth: * Flower will regrow after a few days time, the plant will not regrow if it is within the vision of the creatures. creatures with only claws cannot use its healing power Water Breather Location: * Ocean Gathering: * Adds +2 water breathing for a few days Regrowth: * Flower regrows after a few days time when left out of sight of all creatures. Twig Bush Location: * Mountain Gathering: * 1 Material per collection Dangerous Plants Meat Eating Plant Screenshot_3.png|Before attacking. Screenshot_4.png|After attacking. Location: * Jungle Gathering: * Requires 2 Collecting to harvest. * 2 fruit per strand (5 strands) * Strands regrow when the Carnivorous Plant is attacked after regrowing. Effects: * Snatches your creature if too close * Can only be destroyed by creatures with 3+ strength * Snatched creatures are paralyzed for 5 days and given heavy bleeding while in the plant Regrowth: * Regrows within 2 days of being destroyed Strategy The berry bushes are a good source of food, but the cactus is not worth getting, as it damages your creature just as much as starvation would. Use them only as a last resort. Acorn trees are a great source of food, as they can be shaken to produce 1-3 acorn piles, which is 2-6 food a day. Combined with a few "berry stations", the player can get tons of food a day. Carnivorous plants are detectable by smell, and by the time you see one it will be too late. So be careful when running away from that predator to look (smell) out for the carnivorous plant. Trivia * Berry bushes used to look like the traditional bush, but after test update 0.1, they got a huge graphical update and resemble a small tree. * Acorns are the first added real life edible plant. * The carnivorous plant is so far the deadliest plant in the game, as it is virtually unavoidable. * For some reason, not all carnivorous plants are dangerous. Some of them show up as green instead of red when smelling, and these individuals do not prey on your creatures. Category:Nature